


Neige

by BlueDrake



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Psychological Drama, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDrake/pseuds/BlueDrake
Summary: Una notte di metà inverno, a San Pietroburgo. Un finestra aperta sulla città congelata. Ricordi e sospiri che si infrangono sulla superficie di una lucida vetrina."Non ho di certo mai creduto che potesse essere facile, ma... non così. Fa male"





	Neige

NEIGE

  


˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙ღ¸.•**•.¸♥¸.•**•.¸ღ˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙

  


  


  


_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry [...]_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you [...]_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles; coming up tails_

_Heads on a silence apart_

  


_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard [...]_

_Oh and I rush to the start […]_

( 1 )

  


  


  


  


˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙ღ¸.•**•.¸♥¸.•**•.¸ღ˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙

  


  


  


  


Un vetro sottile. Sembra così poco, ciò che ci separa. Vetro, trasparente e freddo, contro il quale si infrange il mio respiro, in questa bianca notte d'inverno.

  


Non è solo un vetro. Sono io, sei tu, è tutto quello che, insieme, abbiamo vissuto; tutto il dolore e le ferite che ci siamo arrecati, nel breve tempo da che ci siamo incontrati e conosciuti.

  


Conosciuti? Non lo so. Ti ho mai, davvero, compreso? Posso veramente affermare di conoscerti? Che cosa so, in fondo, di te? So che la mattina, quando ti svegli, hai bisogno di un cappuccino e di osservare il traffico, appoggiato al parapetto del balcone. So che ti piace l'aranciata, a pranzo, mentre non puoi proprio sopportare di bere acqua. So che ti diverte guardare negli occhi le persone, mentre queste ti parlano, raccontandoti cose di cui non ti frega proprio un bel niente. So che nei tuoi sogni non c'è mai un lieto fine, ma solo paura e violenza. I tuoi sogni, tutto sommato, non sono poi così distanti dalla tua realtà (dalla  _ nostra _ realtà). So che ti piacciono le ragazze con le lentiggini, ma che non ne hai mai incontrata (avuta) nessuna che potesse sopportarti, così ti sei  _ accontentato _ di me. So che, prima del sesso, sul comodino prepari sempre una  _ sigaretta _ (un po' storta, perché non sei un granché con i lavori manuali, nemmeno sotto le lenzuola) che vai a fumare sul balcone, osservando i passanti, quando credi che il tuo  _ trastullo _ si sia addormentato.

  


Ma non l'ho mai fatto.  È l'unico momento durante il quale posso starmene in pace e godermi le curve della tua schiena, alla fioca luce dei lampioni per strada. Perché dovrei dormire, quando ho invece la possibilità di osservarti, senza che tu creda che io stia tentando di fregarti?

  


Che cosa abbiamo in comune, noi due, Andrian? Tu sei un ragazzo da vetrina: aspetti, con il sorriso più falso del mondo, che qualcuno si fermi, che ti guardi, che ti scelga, infine, tra tanti altri come te. Tu mandi in giro ragazzini (come lo eri tu, una volta, non molto tempo fa) con le tasche piene di pastiglie e francobolli, ragazzini troppo giovani per essere maturi, ma anche troppo macchiati per poter essere innocenti. Troppo spesso ti annoia stare fermo: fermo in casa, fermo per strada, fermo nelle tue decisioni, fermo in una relazione che stringe troppe corde attorno al suo collo sensibile. Ma, nel momento in cui te ne vai, qualcosa, qualcuno rimane sempre indietro.

  


Questa volta, Andrian, è toccato a me? Che cosa sono, io? Chi sono? Vorrei che me lo dicessi. Vorrei che, almeno tu, sapessi che cosa rappresento, cosa ci faccio qui, in mezzo alla tua vita che, con me, non c'entra nulla.

  


E allora ti guardo, attraverso la stessa vetrina davanti alla quale passa, forse, l'intera città. Questa città  ( 2 ) ti consuma, e consuma i miei nervi, consuma il mio cuore e quel che resta della mia anima.

  


Io non lo so, cosa ho fatto. Forse, semplicemente, è stato questo mio rimanere troppo immobile, nella tua vita frenetica, senza respiro. Questo freddo, il freddo di questo paese, il freddo che sento, ogni notte e ogni mattina, anche dentro di me, fa male, inaridisce i miei pensieri, blocca le mie parole, le mie membra. Finirà per congelare perfino i miei sentimenti, prima che me ne renda conto. Sarò come un cadavere: freddo, immoto, senz'anima. Una gelida statua di marmo, che un tempo le tue dita sapevano rendere viva, scrollare dall'apatia e da ogni timore.

  


  


  


˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙ღ¸.•**•.¸♥¸.•**•.¸ღ˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙

  


  


  


_Alors ce fut une volupté sans trêve,_

_un amour sans repos comme celui_

_que promettait le Prophète à ses élus._

_Alors toutes ces bouches de pierre se firent vivantes,_

_toutes ces poitrines se firent chaudes,_

_au point que pour Franz,_

_subissant pour la première fois l'empire du haschich,_

_cet amour était presque une douleur,_

_cette volupté presque une torture,_

_lorsqu'il sentait passer sur sa bouche altérée_

_les lèvres de ces statues,_

_souples et froides comme les anneaux d'une couleuvre;_

_mais plus ses bras tentaient de repousser cet amour inconnu,_

_plus ses sens subissaient le charme de ce songe mystérieux,_

_si bien qu'après une lutte pour laquelle on eût donné son âme,_

_il s'abandonna sans réserve et finit par retomber haletant,_

_brûlé de fatigue, épuisé de volupté,_

_sous les baisers de ces maîtresses de marbre_

_et sous les enchantements de ce rêve inouï._

( 3 )

  


  


  


˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙ღ¸.•**•.¸♥¸.•**•.¸ღ˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙

  


  


  


  


Sì, forse sono io. Senza rendermene conto, ho creato sbarre che, invece di proteggermi, mi impediscono di uscire, di correre, di raggiungerti al di là, per ritrovare il giusto posto, accanto a te. 

  


Quando mi guardi, riesco a scorgere la libertà del vento che attraversa la steppa, senza alcun ostacolo a sbarrargli la strada. Io sono il tuo ostacolo. Ora l'ho capito. Ho fermato la tua corsa, senza nemmeno volerlo, senza sapere ciò che facevo. Stupidamente, ho creato insicurezza là dove c'era solo folle determinazione a sopravvivere a tutto e a tutti, a qualunque costo.

  


Tu non sei come gli altri ragazzi di questa città: loro lottano per sopravvivere, ma ogni inverno muoiono un po' di più. Tu lotti per una via d'uscita e, quando il freddo aumenta, corri più veloce.

  


So che, un giorno, in un modo o nell'altro, riuscirai a uscire da qui. Lo sai anche tu; sono tutti gli altri che, ancora, non lo hanno capito. Troverai il modo per andartene. Non importa come, non importa chi o cosa ti lascerai alle spalle; ciò che importa è solo il tuo obbiettivo.

  


E se ti dicessi che ho bisogno di te? Se riuscissi a rallentarti abbastanza da farti voltare indietro, anche solo per un istante, mi aspetteresti, Andrian?

  


No. Lo so: questa è solo una mia illusione. Non posso mettermi fra te e il tuo sogno (o è forse un incubo?). Non lo accetteresti, mai. E allora, probabilmente, mi odieresti davvero. Come hai odiato la tua famiglia, che ti ha scambiato per qualche sacco di farina e un poco di riso; come hai odiato il tuo _benefattore_ , che se n'è andato all'Ovest con il denaro che tu avevi guadagnato; come odi tutti quegli occhi estranei, puntati su di te ogni maledetto giorno, anche quelli più inutili e grigi.

  


A volte, osservando dall'alto del balcone tutte quelle persone (proprio come facevi tu, ogni mattina) all'apparenza indaffaratissime che, alla fine della giornata, tornano in fretta a casa, dai loro cari, verso nuovi doveri, mi viene quasi da sorridere. Io non ho un posto a cui fare ritorno, nessun luogo che chiamerei mai  _ casa _ , eppure scuoto la testa e sospiro, guardando ancora una volta la finestra aperta, quasi ci fossi sempre tu, lì sulla soglia, a fumare e osservare il traffico. Una stretta al cuore mi assale. Forse è tristezza, forse il gelo della solitudine.  _ Ad altri va peggio.  _ _ È quello che mi dico nelle lunghe notti in cui non riesco a dormire. Ad altri va peggio _ _. _

  


Ma questo vetro, sottile e rigido, che c'è tra noi, che riesco a toccare ma mai a superare, mi mostra quella parte di te che, tutt'ora, non posso capire. Quando i tuoi occhi si spostano su di me, mi osservi, incuriosito, e sorridi beffardo e mellifluo, proprio come ti ho visto fare, centinaia di volte, con gli estranei che sempre ti si avvicinano, senza mai poterti anche solo sfiorare. Nemmeno io, ora, posso toccarti. Nemmeno io posso più avvicinarmi a sufficienza, abbastanza da avvertire il calore che emana dal tuo corpo, oltre il gelo che ci circonda.

  


Dio, è così difficile, Andrian. No, è vero, non ho di certo mai creduto che potesse essere facile, ma... non così. Fa male, ogni giorno, svegliarsi sapendo che, per quanto possa correre, non potrò mai essere abbastanza veloce da riprenderti. Non potremo mai tornare indietro. Non è vero, Andrian? Tu, ormai, sei troppo avanti, troppo lontano, oltre il mio orizzonte. Strizzo gli occhi, alla luce abbacinante che mi acceca, senza più riuscire a scorgerti, a scorgere le curve della tua schiena, davanti a me.

  


Vorrei... Vorrei solo dirti che mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, di averti costretto ad allontanarci, a dividerci. Non lo volevo veramente, non l'ho mai voluto e, forse, non lo volevi neppure tu. Ma è successo e, ora, non riesco più a respirare. Il bianco della neve, il gelo del ghiaccio, l'immobilità di questo inverno, mi soffocano e mi tormentano ogni notte. 

  


Ho provato, ci ho provato sul serio, a fare a meno della tua presenza (anche se da lontano). Non ci riesco, Andrian, e ti chiedo scusa, per questo. Ti chiedo scusa perché, ora, andrò avanti senza di te. Qui, senza te, non riesco a trovare una soluzione. Devo precederti e... spero che mi capirai, che una parte di te, anche piccola, riesca a comprendere che non ho il potere di fermarmi adesso. In fondo, Andrian, un po', solo un poco, noi due ci somigliamo, anche se solo per questo breve istante.

  


Un giorno, vorrei poterti rivedere. Ma non adesso, non subito.  È troppo presto. Quando riuscirai a trovare la tua via d'uscita, allora, spero che vorrai ancora rivedermi e permettermi di sentire, di nuovo, l'odore della tua pelle. Fino ad allora, so che continuerai a correre, alle costole di quel tuo sogno maledetto, lasciandoti alle spalle tutta l'inutilità di questa insulsa vita.

  


Scusami, ma non riesco più a tenere in mano la penna, mi si stanno congelando le dita. Devo proprio andare, ora. Non c'è più tempo per me, per noi. C'è un po' di aranciata aperta, in frigorifero. Ricorda di finirla, prima che le bollicine spariscano. Sai quanto sa essere pessima, senza. Augurami buon viaggio; temo sarà una cosa un po' lunga, stavolta.

  


Per sempre (anche se, ci scommetto il tuo cachet di un anno intero, il  _ per sempre _ non esiste affatto).

  


Tuo Rafail

  


  


˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙ღ¸.•**•.¸♥¸.•**•.¸ღ˙· ٠•●●•٠ ·˙

  


  


( 1 )

“The Scientist”

Coldplay

nov.2002

album: “A Rush of Blood to the Head”

  


Sono venuto per incontrarti,

dirti che mi dispiace,[...]

  


Dovevo trovarti,

dirti che ho bisogno di te, [...]

Oh, torniamo al punto di partenza.

Correndo in cerchio, si vedono le code,

Le teste su una scienza a parte.

Nessuno ha detto che sarebbe stato facile,

E' una vergogna per noi dividerci.

Nessuno ha detto che sarebbe stato facile,

Nessuno ha mai detto che sarebbe stato così difficile, [...]

  


Oh, e mi precipito all'inizio. […]

  


  


( 2 )

Sankt-Peterburg (Санкт-Петербург) - RUSSIA

  


  


( 3 )

“Le Comte de Monte-Cristo”

Alexandre Dumas

capitolo 31: “L'Italia e Sinbad il marinaio”

  


« Allora fu una voluttà senza tregua, un amore senza riposo come quello che prometteva il Profeta ai suoi eletti. Allora tutte quelle bocche di pietra si fecero viventi, tutti quei petti si fecero caldi, al punto che per Franz, il quale subiva per la prima volta l'impero dell'haschich, questo amore era quasi un dolore, questa voluttà quasi una tortura, quando sentì passare sulla sua bocca alterata le labbra di quelle statue, morbide e fredde come gli anelli di un serpente; ma più le sue braccia tentarono di respingere questo amore sconosciuto, più i suoi sensi subirono il fascino di questo sogno misterioso, così che dopo una lotta per la quale ebbe dato la sua anima, si abbandonò senza riserva e finì per ricadere ansimante, bruciato di fatica, esausto di voluttà, sotto i baci di quelle amanti di marmo e sotto gli incanti di questo sogno inaudito. »


End file.
